jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Kto mgłą wojuje.../Scenariusz
Śledzik: Yhy, ludzie! Kupczy przypłynął! Johann Kupczy przypłynął! Sączysmark: Kupczy-blupczy, niczego mi nigdy nie pozwala dotykać. Czkawka: Ja wiem, może dlatego, że regularnie mu wszystko tłuczesz? Sączysmark: Pff, masz dowody? Nie masz, widzisz! Johann: Ach, Berk, jakże słodka ostoja na burzliwych wodach Archipelagu… Śledzik: Johann, Johann, chodź szybko. Johann: Och, jej, jej, dobrze. Śledzik: Mów mi, co nam fajnego przywiozłeś? Johann: Och, Śledziku, czego ja tu nie przywiozłem? Mam tu skarby wygrzebane z najdalszych zakamarków. Spójrz tylko, perły z samej deńki, prezent idealny dla kobiety bliskiej sercu. Śledzik: Oooch. Sączysmark: Szepnij słówko, a perełki będą twoje. Dziewczynko. Astrid: Fuj. Sączysmark: Głupia, miałaś szepnąć. Pyskacz: Hmm, nie. Nie, nic ciekawego. Johann: Ależ drogi Pyskaczu, jak mógłbym cię uszczęśliwić? Pyskacz: No to może mnie zaskocz, przyjacielu. Zaskocz i oczaruj. Johann: Rozumiem, sprawdzasz mnie, w porządku. Niech ci będzie. Pyskacz: Chwila, chwila. A co tu masz? Johann: Ee, nic specjalnego. Jakaś chmura niepotrzebnego… Pyskacz: Złomu i żelastwa! Niebywałe. Akurat mi się skończył towar do przetapiania. Mieczyk: Łał. W życiu chyba nie widziałem nic piękniejszego. Astrid: Daj spokój, stare żelastwo. Mieczyk: Nie. Nie, kochana, ja o tej maczudze. Wielkie nieba. Dziewczynko, chcesz wrócić z Mieczykiem do domku? O tak, z Mieczykiem zawsze. Marzę, żeby wraz z tobą siać spustoszenie wręcz nie do opisania. Oo, Miecia, skradłaś mi serce. Johann: Pyskacz, proszę, proszę, widzę, że z ciebie prawdziwy koneser. Masz w rękach najpiękniejsze żelastwo aż samych mglistych krańców Archipelagu. Pyskacz: Dobra, biorę wszystko. Johann: Doskonale! Interesy z tobą to najczystsza przyjemność! Och… Sączysmark: To nie ja. Johann: Niech rzesz... Nie trawie smarkacza. Pyskacz: Czkawka, synek, mógłbyś mi trochę pomóc? Czkawka: Nie ma sprawy, chętnie. Słyszeliście? Mieczyk: Na smok, Miecia. Do roboty. Pyskacz: A ty dokąd, przyjacielu? Słono zapłaciłem za to żelastwo, nie wywalisz mi go teraz do wody. Sączysmark: Ech. Wikingowa: Rozumiesz, kiedy się kładłam, łyżki jeszcze były. Wiking: Kobieto, wszystkie puchary prababki zniknęły. Wikingowa: Ale gdzie one są? Czkawka: Aha, jak miło. Co się znowu stało? Wiking: Najukochańsze w Berk dzbany… Czkawka: Cześć. Nie wiecie co się tutaj dzieje? Sączysmark: A nic specjalnego, poginęły jakieś tam rzeczy. Astrid: Ale niektórzy, niestety, dość ciężko to znoszą. Mieczyk: Ooo, Miecia! MIECIA! O Thorze, ja nie wytrzymam, ona zniknęła! NIEEEEE! Ty. Od początku byłaś o nią zazdrosna. Wiedziałaś, że ją kocham bardziej. Ciągle ci to z resztą powtarzałem. Napisałem ci to nawet na ścianie, nad łóżkiem! Stoick: Zrobił nam się tutaj spory bałagan. Siekierki, tarcze, hełmy, kielichy, puchary. Wszystko poginęło. Czkawka: Siekierki, tarcze, hełmy, kielichy, puchary… Co te rzeczy mają ze sobą wspólnego? Sączysmark: Nie no, Czkawka, błagam… Chyba to, że zniknęły. Czkawka: Nie, bo są z metalu. Czyli wiemy tyle, że ginie metal. Astrid: A że akurat wszystko mamy z metalu… Czkawka: Przynajmniej kombinuję, mogłabyś mi pomóc. Mieczyk: A te twoje kolcusie malusie… Ja nie wytrzymam! Stoick: Nie pora na kłótnie. Trzeba czym prędzej znaleźć winnego, bo jak wybuchnie prawdziwa panika… Pyskacz: Stoick! Koniec świata! Wiadro i Gruby okładają się jesiotrami! Stoick: A gdzie ich maczugi? Pyskacz: Zniknęły. To sobie wzięli jesiotry. Stoick: Szczerze mówiąc wszystkim to akurat wyjdzie na dobre. Czkawka: Yyy, tata. Może się podzielimy? Ty i Pyskacz zajmiecie się jesiotrami, a Astrid i ja przeprowadzimy małe śledztwo. Astrid: Małe śledztwo? Co ma niby znaczyć to twoje „małe śledztwo”? Czkawka: A to, że odwiedzimy wszystkie miejsca zbrodni i będziemy szukać dowodów, śladów, no czegokolwiek. Mieczyk: Ja tęsknię! O, ten jej głosik słodki. Ooo, ja nieszczęsny. Czkawka: Pyskacz, przypomnij sobie, miałeś ostatnio jakiś gości? Pyskacz: No wiesz, Czkawka, interesik ostatnio kwitł. Do święta Snoggeltog’a zostało 41 dni. Ludzie się rzucili. Czkawka: Hm. Hm. Nic. Zero odcisków. Pyskacz: Ten złodziejski patałach łatwo mnie nie przechytrzy. Zamontowałem takie pułapki, że złapiemy go. Astrid: Co się dzieje? Pyskacz: Eee… Wszystko wskazuje na to, że nie jestem ja jednak za zgrabny. Niech… nikt mi się… teraz nie rusza. Mieczyk: Tu sobie leżała Miecia moja, za nim… za nim jak to mówicie, tajemniczo zniknęła. Szpadka: Przestań, przecież jej nie ukradłam! Mieczyk: To było jej ulubione miejsce. Ona… nad życie kochała zachody słońca. I te ścianę… w zależności w którą stronę ją zostawiłem. Ach… Te zachody. Astrid: Jakieś to trochę fuj. Czkawka: Wiem, nawet jak na bliźniaki. Szpadka: Ej, mnie w to nie mieszajcie. Czkawka: Dziwne. Żadnych śladów włamania. Żadnych odcisków, śladów stóp. Astrid: I kompletny brak świadków. Czkawka: Nic z tego nie rozumiem. Szpadka: No jak to? Proszę was, sprawa jest jasna. I wy się nazywacie detektywami? Czkawka: Eee, jeśli można. Po pierwsze nie nazywamy się detektywami, a po drugie… co jest takie jasne? Szpadka: A to, że nie mamy tu do czynienia ze zwykłym złodziejem, ale z duchem zwykłego złodzieja. I co? Czkawka: Nieoceniona pomoc. Jak zwykle z resztą. Astrid: Wiesz, późno się zrobiło. Jutro poszukamy dalej, dobra? Czkawka: Aa! Aa! Aa! Co jest? Szczerbatek! Szczerbatek! Szczerbatek! Aa! A! Szczerbek! No co ty? Zaduśne Zdechy? Ej! Puszczaj! Nie! Nie ma mowy, zabieraj łapska! No i proszę, to złapaliśmy złodzieja. Śledzik: Och, to widzę, że i wam się dostało. Sączysmark: Proszę cię, bez hełmu czuję się jakiś goły. Mieczyk: Ja też. Ale… udało mi się naszkicować tego drania. Objawił mi się… we śnie. Jak się okazuję moja podświadomość robi po godzinach. Tylko… szkoda, że wcześniej nic się nie zorientowałem. Astrid: Ee, Mieczyk, przecież to ty. Mieczyk: A wcale, że nie. Śledzik: Yyy, tak. Wcale, że tak. Mieczyk: Właśnie, że nie. Eee, przecież bym się chyba poznał, co nie? Ee. Się poznałem. To ja. Czkawka: Dobrze, że jesteście. Rozszyfrowałem złodzieja. Chociaż, szczerze to mamy tu do czynienia z całą… szajką. Niech nam żyją Zaduśne Zdechy. Śledzik: No jasne! Zdechy kradną metal, żeby budować gniazda! Stoick: Świetnie, tylko dlaczego na naszej wyspie? Śledzik: Wodzu, kurcze, doskonałe pytanie. Zdechy, jak wiadomo, mieszkają na bagnach i z rzadka się stamtąd oddalają. Czkawka: No to jak widać zrobiły sobie wyjątek. Pyskacz: OKRADLI MNIE! Łachudra przechytrzył wszystkie pułapki, buchnął mi całe nowiusieńkie żelastwo od Kupczego! Ostał mi się dosłownie jeno… yyy… hak. Czkawka: Tata, ja już chyba wiem, jak smoki mogły się tutaj dostać. Johann: No i wtedy pytam… „No a co na kolację?”. A wódz plemienia Mari Ori oblizuje wargi i rzecze: „Ty, zwierzu”. Hahaha. Oblizuję i mówi „ty, zwierzu”. Hahaha. Mało brakowało a bym był skończył jako zakąska. Haha. Oo, mistrz Czkawka i sam wódz. Czemuż to zawdzięczam przyjemność? Czkawka: Aaa… tak się wiesz… zastanawialiśmy z tatą skąd wziąłeś żelastwo, które sprzedałeś Pyskaczowi. Johann: Szalenie mi przykro, ale ujawnić źródeł niestety nie mogę. Stoick: Ech… Johann: Chodź niekiedy przychodzi mi to z łatwością. Nabyłem żelastwo od Berserka. Ofiarował cenę, niebotycznie korzystną, a przyniósł je z miejsca, którego wszyscy lękamy się nad wyraz. Czkawka: Skręćkarcze bagna. Johann: Ale ja nic nie mówiłem. Czkawka: A szkoda wiesz, bo to nie było zwykłe żelastwo, tylko całe gniazdo Zaduśnych Zdechów i to z młodymi w komplecie. Johann: Ach, cóż. Niech to, bardzo mnie to zasmuca co mówisz. Stoick: Ech. Johann: Ach. Oczywiście nie ma za co! A tak, no, wracając… gdzie ja to… Aa, o zakąskach była mowa. Wiking: Chodź, wychodzimy. Czkawka: No to już wiemy jak smoki dostały się na wyspę. Stoick: Pyskacz, streszczaj sytuację. Pyskacz: Więc tak, mówiłem, niestety, na Berk nie ostało się właściwie nic, co metalowe. Stoick: Słuchaj, a co z bronią? Pyskacz: Aaa, więcej mamy chwilowo drewnianych kołków niż siekierek. Stoick: Ech… Pyskacz: Aa i jeszcze taki problem. Stoick: Bez żadnej broni Berk jest łatwym łupem. Czkawka: Tata, spokojnie, mamy jeszcze smoki. Stoick: A Dagur ogromną armadę. Pięć smoków nie odeprze takiego ataku. Czkawka: Słuchajcie, musimy znaleźć en cały metal. Zwłaszcza broń. Mieczyk: Oj, moja Miecia, pewnie się tam strasznie boi samotna. Maczuga w wielkim świecie. W biednej samotności. Astrid: A może… Może Zdechy po prostu zabrały wszystko z powrotem na bagna? Śledzik: Eee, nie. Nie sądzę. Z obciążeniem nie są w stanie pokonywać takich odległości. Szpadka: Eee, Sączysmark. A ty skąd masz swój hełm? Sączysmark: Hehehe. Przestań, to zapasowy. Prawdziwy wojownik nigdy nie pokazuje się bez hełmu. Astrid: Pff. A to, że pod hełmem pusto to inna sprawa. Sączysmark: Ej, no co wy dzisiaj tacy? Czemu my się lubimy? A! U! Ej! Czkawka: Sączysmark, daj spokój. Błagam cię, skup się. Sączysmark: Czkawka, poważnie? Aach! Czkawka: Skoro Zdechy nie zabrały naszego żelastwa na bagna, znaczy, że zaczęły budować gniazdo gdzieś… tutaj na Berk. Mieczyk: Bomba! Nie bomba? Astrid: Zdecydowanie nie bomba. Jak mamy je znaleźć? Mogą być właściwie wszędzie. Czkawka: No nic. Na złodzieja metalu jest tylko jeden sposób. Trzeba… Mieczyk: Czekaj, nie podpowiadaj! Zarzucić sieć! Nie, nie, nie, nie, nie… Raczej lina! Cicho… cicho, cicho… Nie, nie, nie mów mi. Już wiem. Linowa sieć. Czkawka: Eee, w zasadzie to myślałem o metalu. Mieczyk: Aach, no miałem na końcu języka. Głupi jęzor. Ee, pstryknij. No już. Pstryknij. Aaa. Od razu… Czkawka: Słuchajcie, trzeba przetrząsnąć Akademię. Potrzebny nam metal. Zbudujemy taką pułapkę, że żaden Zdech się jej nie oprze. Czyli zwabimy je tu, pozwolimy ukraść metal i polecimy za nimi prosto do gniazda. I odzyskamy całą naszą broń. Astrid: Czyli interesuje nas każdy metal, dobrze zrozumiałam? Sączysmark: Co? No nie no, wolne żarty. A jego noga? Też jest chyba metalowa, nie? Czkawka: Sączysmark. Sączysmark: Oj mówię tylko, że jak fer to fer. Czkawka: Sączysmark. Sączysmark: A ja i tak uważam, że powinien oddać nogę. Czkawka: Cicho. Wydaję mi się, że łyknęły przynętę. Dobra. Skupcie się, to ważne. Działamy, ja nie żartuję, działamy tylko i wyłącznie na mój znak. Mieczyk i Szpadka: Brać je! Czkawka: Jak miło, że ktoś mnie w ogóle słucha. Na smoki, ale już! Mieczyk: Ha, mam jednego! Szpadka: Ja też złapałam! Mieczyk: A jaka spocona, lepka, mięciutka skóra. Jak u dziewczyny. Szpadka: Eeej! Czkawka: Skupcie się, uciekają. Za nimi! Mamy je! Szczerbek, tylko nie zgub. Ooo, sprytne. Uwaga! Rozdzielamy się! Podstępniaki. Szczerbatek, tam są! O nie, tylko nie to. Aa! Ach. Och. Szczerbek, pędzimy za chmurą! Szybciej. Dawaj trochę szybciej. Metal wam się podoba? To proszę bardzo! Oo. Oo. Może nie był to najlepszy pomysł. Co się tak denerwujesz? Mógłbyś oświetlić? O rany, jest gniazdo. Eee, Szczerbek, musimy pędzić po resztę. Trzeba wszystko pozbierać i wracać do wioski. Astrid: Czkawka! Eee, jak dobrze. Już się bałam, że cię nie złapię. Czkawka: Słuchaj, znalazłem gniazdo. Jest dosłownie nad… Astrid: Wybacz, teraz nie ma na to czasu. Czkawka: Jak to nie ma czasu? Astrid: Na horyzoncie pojawiło się coś niedobrego. Coś znacznie bardziej niedobrego niż Zaduśne Zdechy. Dagur: No proszę, kto by pomyślał, że takie malutkie Zdeszki rzucą Berk na kolana. Bestial: Tak się składa, że ja. O ile pamiętasz, panie, to był mój pomysł. Jak teraz na to patrzę to prawdopodobnie ty, panie, pierwszy na to wpadłeś. Dagur: Bez żadnej broni, z paroma smoczkami na podorędziu Berk nie ma najmniejszych szans z Dagurem Szalonym i jego piekielną armadą. Szykuj się Czkawuś, już za parę chwil będziesz mi czyścił buty. Czkawka: Czy on zawsze musi się pojawiać z całą flotą? To go jakoś dowartościowuje? Astrid: Mnie się wydaję, że on po prostu wiedział kiedy uderzyć. Czkawka: Masz rację. Johann wyznał, że całe żelastwo kupił od jakiegoś Berserka. Śledzik: Który z kolei przyniósł je z bagien. Astrid: Dagur specjalnie podrzucił nam smoki. Doskonale wiedział jak to się skończy. Stoick: Synku, mówiłeś, że znalazłeś gniazdo. Polecicie tam i natychmiast odzyskacie broń, dobrze? Czkawka: Tata, wybacz, ale to nie ma sensu. Smoki będą się długo i zaciekle bronić. W żaden sposób nie zdążymy przed Dagurem. Sączysmark: No to olejmy smoki i rzućmy się na Berserków z tym co mamy. Czkawka: „Z tym co mamy”. A co mamy? Pięć smoków. Sączysmark, człowieku, czy ty czasem myślisz? Mieczyk: Czekajcie, a gdybyśmy się, na przykład, przepołowili to byłoby nas… tak ze dwa razy więcej. Astrid: Mieczyk, tak cię proszę. Nie wszystko rodzi się tu musi wyjść tędy. Czkawka: Czekajcie. Tak właściwie to jest niezła myśl. Mieczyk: i co? To ja lecę po siekierę! Czkawka: Co? Nie! Przestań, żadną siekierę. Nie będziemy się przepoławiać. Po prostu potrzebujemy więcej smoków. Stoick: Co ty konkretnie sugerujesz? Czkawka: Że nie ma sensu walczyć ze Zdechami skoro możemy je mieć po swojej stronie. Uwaga ludzie! Pędźcie prędko do domów, poszukajcie jakiś resztek metalu! Rozmiar nie jest ważny, wszystko się przyda! Stoick: Robić co karzę! Pyskacz: Poszarpałem tym swojego pierwszego Łupieżcę. Opiekuj się nim dobrze. Czkawka: Dzięki, Pyskacz. Postaram się. Szpadka, Mieczyk, dzwonić na kolację. Szpadka: Przyszło jedzonko Zdeszki. Mieczyk: Ta! Wyżerka! Ruszcie się bezogoniaste głodomory! Czkawka: Dobra, mamy je. Musimy utrzymać tempo. Jak się dobiorą do metalu, będzie po nas. Dagur: Ejże, no ile można czekać?! Już dawno powinni mi te buty czyścić! Przestań człowieku. Obrzydliwe to było. Bestial: Ja tylko chciałem poczyścić, panie. Dagur: Hehehehe. No nareszcie. Bestial: Berserkowie! Przygotować się do ataku! Dagur: Hahahaha. Stoick: Bronić się ludzie. Wszystkim można się bronić. Będziemy walczyć do samego końca. Pyskacz: Stoick, patrz. Czkawka: Dobra kochani! Prosto na nich! Dagur: A co tam leci? Bestial: Nie mgła, panie? Vorg: Panie, przez tę mgłę nie widać Berk. Nie wiemy gdzie celować. Dagur: CO?! Czkawka: Wszyscy gotowi? To do ataku! Dagur: Łyżka? Łyżkami nas atakują? Czemu atakują łyżkami? Co to wszystko znaczy? Czekaj, czy oni się przypadkiem nie nabijają? Bestial: Obawiam się, że nie, panie. Dagur: O nie. Co się dzieje?! Co jest?! Co jest?! Nie! Ja nie chcę! Astrid: Czkawka. Słuchaj, bo ja myślałam… Czkawka: Cierpliwości. Dagur: Ty sobie nie myśl, że wygrałeś! Słyszysz mnie?! JESZCZE ZOBACZYSZ! BĘDZIESZ CZYŚCIŁ MI TE BUTY! Będziesz czyścił, Czkawka. Mieczyk: Mieciu ty moja, nigdy się już nie rozstaniemy. Życie jest takie puste bez twojej bruzdowatej gębuli. „Och, Mieczyk, ja też za tobą tęskniłam”. Tak mi brakowało tych naszych zachodów słońca. Stoick: Hahahaha. Synek, to było niesamowite. Czkawka: Jak tylko uda nam się zwabić wszystkie Zdechy na bagna, cały metal wróci do swoich właścicieli. Stoick: Czyżby kolejny szczwany plan? Czkawka: No, Wisz, tak się składa, że ktoś nam tu wisi przysługę. Johann: Ależ mistrzu Czkawko, z pewnością jest jakieś inne rozwiązanie. Czkawka: Ty sobie lepiej pomyśl jaka będzie z tego historia. Następny przystanek: Skręćkarcze bagna. Johann: Puszczaj, oddawaj ty bestio przeklęta. Toż to bezcenna Ortorska urna niewdzięczniczki! Nie zasłużyłem, mistrzu Czkawko! Kategoria:Scenariusze